Red Bones, Black blood
by Peachpie1164
Summary: This is the second SOTM. In this one Luna and Death Rose are sucked into the World of Skulduggery Pleasant were they meet both their Idols and the characters they hate. What will happen when the two girls with more powers than the average mage meddle in another world. All the Chapters are short, but there may be some long ones :3
1. Chapter 1

So this is the second SOTM Story, all the chapters are short though XD

In this one Luna and her friend Death Rose are taken into the SP world! There will be blood, deaths, bones, a little romance, and a lot of laughs! Please read it *Puppy eyes* I will give you a cookie if you do! :3

* * *

Finally our books were signed. We had been waiting in that line for 3 WHOLE HOURS! 3 hours! But it was worth it, as we finally got our book singed by the AMZING, SUPURB, FANTASIC Derek Landy! Yes it was for a book signing, but by Derek Landy! We would have been crazy not to go!  
After we finished watching (staring) at him we were forced to leave, because we heard a weather report of rain sometime today and we did NOT want to get them wet. It was about a 30 minute walk back to Deaths house, but only after 10 minutes of walking, rain began to pour down. We ran to try to find shelter and soon we found an abandoned house. Spooky I know but those books could not get wet! Death called her mum to get her to come get us, 20 minutes later she still hadn't arrived. I heard a sound from behind us and went to investigate like Skulduggery would've.  
We followed the noise to the back of the house, where we saw a person. "Umm Hello" I had called out. Slowly the person turned around, but when we looked at his face he well…. Didn't have one. His front was black and soulless. He growled out some words along the lines of "Cranii Jucundum voluntas erit beata cum novum sanguinem. Cibus nam in inferus unum." A bright light engulfed us, and then Darkness.  
And that's how we ended up here, in another World.

* * *

Told you it was short! And the others are only slightly longer. And the words are Latin! So if you put them in Google translate you can see what they say. I use Latin A LOT.

And yay you read it! *Hands you a cookie*

Ok please fav, follow and/or comment! Please!

Ok bye bye now

Luna :3


	2. Chapter 2

OK so new chapter! 1 in the same day!, Love me 3

Well I'm giving you the second one now coz the first one was so short I'm sowy!

So yeah love it please!

* * *

Lunaria's POV:  
Falling.  
When the darkness left that's all I could feel.  
Night sky was all I could see, apart from Death who was next to me still knocked out.  
I decided that I could use my powers to save us; at this height no one would be able to notice us. Death Rose and I both recently discovered that we had powers like no one else did; we learnt that we had them by trying to replicate the powers in the Skulduggery Pleasant books, but we kept them secret because we didn't want people thinking we were weird. Wind rushed past us, Death woke up with the sudden coldness and yawned.  
Everyone's POV  
"Where are we?" She questioned before noticing her surroundings.  
"Arrrgggghhhh OMG WE ARE FUDGING FALLING {A/N They have a bet to see who can last the longest without swearing} HOW THE FUDGE DID WE GET UP HERE"  
"I have no clue"  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CLAM LUNA?!"  
"I can fly dummy"  
"THEN FUDGING SAVE ME!"  
"All right hang on"  
"WELL HURY UP! I CAN ALLREADY SEE THE GROUND FROM HERE!"  
"Nah just relax take in the Fresh Air"  
"OMG I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die because of some Lunatic I call my best Friend" {A/N HAHA her names Lunaria and Lunatic starts with Luna, Haha….}  
"Ahh don't you just love the feeling of falling?"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY WE ARE GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE TAKING ABOUT HOW NICE IT FEELS?! CANT SOMEBODY JUST SAVE ME!?"  
Suddenly air surrounded the two girls, both shocking and bewildering them at the same time. When the landed on the ground the searched around for their saviour, knowing very well that air does not naturally move like that. After a few seconds their eyes came to rest on 2 figures standing a few meters away. One was tall and wore a Neat suit and large hat with a scarf wrapped around his neck, and the other shorter more feminine in a shortish coat.  
"HEYY!" Luna immediately yelled. "What did you do that for you spoiled my fun!"  
"Oh my gosh thank you! And ignore her she's mental." Death said rolling her eyes.  
"I can see that" the man replied.  
"OMG!" Death gasped.  
"Huh what is it Death?"  
"Look at his face!" The man and the girl waited for them to point out the obvious and run away panicking and screaming at how they were saved by a magical man without skin, or blood for that matter.  
"OMG!"  
"Ah so you saw that, well ye…." The man was cut off.  
"OMG ITS SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT!" Both girls squealed in perfect synch.  
He looked at his companion "Well it seems I am more amazing than I thought"  
"Yeah you wish" Rebutted the girl now seen to be Valkyrie Cain.  
"And VALKYRIE!" Luna screamed  
"AKA Stephanie!" Death followed.  
Valkyrie looked shocked. "How did you know my given name?"  
"But you guys are book characters you can't be real! Unless….." Luna drifted off.  
Both girls turned into each other "THAT GUY!"

"He was so creepy!" Luna shivered.

"I know!"

"But you know what was the worst thing about him?"

"What?"

"He was wearing socks and sandals" Luna spat.

"Right…" DR said slowly.  
"Maybe you two should come with us and explain how you know Valkyries other name"  
"Well sure! But you'd have to carry me coz I'm going to sleep, Nighty Night!" And with this Luna fell asleep.  
"Does she always do this?" Valkyrie Questioned Death.  
"Yeah, she's part cat so she does whatever she feels like"  
"She's part Cat?!"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday"  
"By the Way" Skulduggery started as they began to walk away with Luna slung over Deaths shoulder. "Do you have names?"  
"Oh yeah I'm Death Rose and this is Lunaria Mist Shadows."  
"I'm guessing those aren't your real names?"  
"Well of course not"  
"Smart of you to do that"  
"Yeah we got the idea from you and Val"  
"Really? How did we do that?"  
"I'll tell you when this Devil wakes up" She replied as the stood next to the Infamous Canary car.  
"OMG I've dreamed of riding in this car!" Death exclaimed excitedly. Skulduggery turned to Val.  
"See some people love it" Val just groaned as they drove off.

* * *

So yeah this one was much longer!

I hope you all keep reading it

And tell me how bad it is, I know it's horrible but I'm bad at writing T_T

So Cya

Luna :3


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next Chapter! It took me awhile to wright... And Deathy had to correct everything... because I'm only up to book 4... Because I lost them... *Crying*

Yeah so! part Deathy's power is told here and only a little of Luna's XD This ones Much longer than the last ones XD

* * *

Chapter 2:  
{At the Sanctuary}  
Deaths POV  
The Sanctuary was a lot larger than I originally thought it would be. Luna was also getting A LOT heavier on my shoulder, so I dumped her onto the ground. Skulduggery and Val turned towards me when they heard the loud crash and just stared (I think he was staring….) down at my still sleeping friend.  
"Heyy Val!" A voice rang out from my right and I saw two figures heading towards us. I instantly recognized them to be Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. Ghastly looked down at the still body on the floor then up to me.  
"Is she dead? And who are you?" He said.  
"Nah she's just sleeping and I'm Death Rose, Luna and I are from another world, we were sent here by a guy without a face, we know everything about all of you including Val's True name, and you are Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low." I said coolly, watching as their faces filled with shock, including Skulduggery's and Val's.  
"Is she going to wake up so you can both explain what you just said better?" Skulduggery said being the first to recover.  
"Ummmmm…. Do you have any Fish?"  
"No, Ghastly do you have any fish?"  
"Yes…."  
"Can you please get it for our friend here?"  
"Sure?" he said walking away. About 5 minutes later he came back with a frozen fish. I jumped up from my spot where I had been sitting (On top of Luna)  
"Thanks this is perfect!" I cried walking back to Luna. "Wakey wakey Lu-Lu" I said waving the cold dead fish over her face. Then her nose began to twitch and in a matter of seconds she was up.  
"MEEERRRROOOOOWWWWW!" She yelled jumping up and grabbing at the fish. Everyone stared at her as she now had cat ears and a tail. She held the fish in her hands and looked at it. "ITS STILL COLD" She complained, before her hands burst into her signature purple-black flame. In less than 3 seconds the flame had gone and she bit her fangs down into the fish. She looked up at the people staring at her and hissed. "MY FISH!" She yelled slinking backwards from the people.  
"This is Lunaria Mist Shadows, she is part cat and a whole lot of other things I can't be stuffed to say, say hello Lu-Lu" She looked up again, and mumbled a hello, that was more of a hiss then anything. She then looked at Ghastly before laughing her head off.  
"I knew your scars were bad, but seriously that ain't scary just hilarious!" She said finishing her fish.  
'LUNARIA MIST SHADOWS HOW DARE YOU BE MEAN TO GHASTLY BESPOKE! HE HAS RISKED HIS LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES FOR VAL AND SKULDUGGERY AND IT'S NOT HIS FUALT A WITCH CURSED HIM!' DR screamed kicking Luna into the wall. 'YOU BAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!' She yelled her hand glowing, she began to move her arm up and down quickly, with her hand in a fist. Luna followed the movement hitting the roof then floor, roof then floor, for about 2 minutes before DR stopped.  
'NOW APOLOGISE!'  
Luna's POV  
I slowly moved from my crippled space towards the left-over bones from my fish. They were a strange shade of white, the bones were still all intact, and completely wiped clean of any traces of blood. An evil smirk came over my face as I thought of a devious plan I could use them for. Death noticed this instantly.  
"Luna what are you planning this time...?" She said slowly, as I started to chant.  
"Ossa ad ossa movere voluntatem meam. Figuram mutant mutatio odoris. Sed non nasci squamis mirum enim esset. Top hat, nigrum sectam, neat et tidy, tamen horrifing. Factus iterum vivere." I moved my hands around the fish-bones, and with the last word, black and grey mist swirled around the bones, and when they cleared everyone could not stop staring at what was left over. The fish was alive once again, but still a skeleton. He stood on his hind fins, with a straight posture. He now wore a neat black suit and small, top-hat on his Skull. In his fins he held a walking-cane, and a molecule was placed over his eye-socket. He looked around the room before saying.  
"Good morning, Good afternoon, I am afraid I don't know the exact time, as I have no brain to think with; but if I had no brain I would not be able to talk, so I must have some sort of device in my skull that allows me to think, but not know the time." The fish turned towards Skulduggery. "Well Good day dear sir, well I believe that it has been a good day, but that is for you to decide not me; Well I do believe that we are kin, us bones must stick to together!" He said waving his stick towards Skulduggery.  
"Well I think your name will be Sir Bubbles!" I yelled triumphantly picking him up before handing him to Ghastly. 'I am very sorry for insulting you, but us cat's say what we think please take Sir Bubbles as a token of my sorryness' I said making large puppy dog eyes.  
'Ummm thanks but you can keep the fish' He said slowly not taking his eyes of it. I smiled happily.  
'Yay! Come on Sir Bubbles!' I said dancing away with him in my hands. As i spun around i circles my wounds disappeared.  
'Oh Dear could you please stop spinning child!' He demanded.  
'Kk!' I said smiling before running over to Skulduggery.  
'Sir Bubbles meet Mr. Skulduggery Pleasant, Mr. Skulduggery meet Sir Bubbles' I said still smiling.  
'Pleasure to meet your old chap! May i inquire to as when you died? I died a day ago!' He chuckled.

"Much longer than that" He replied.

"This is gonna be so much fun! But Deathy…." I cheered.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"I'm only up to book 4….." I replied quietly. Immediately she was next to me. She grabbed a chair from nowhere sat me down and began to give me a 5 minute re-cap of all the books.

{A/N I'm not going to write it coz I don't wanna spoil the book}

"How did you know all that?" Skulduggery questioned

"We're just FABULOUS like that!" I said posing strangely.

"So maybe you should tell us how…." Ghastly said slowly.

"Sure Sure!" I smiled. "Deathy you tell them"

"ME!? Why me?" She complained.

"Coz I said so"

"You're NOT the boss of me!"

"I'm older than you"

"I'm smarter"

"I'm more powerful"

"You want to test that?" She said making a stance.

"Bring it!" I smiled at her hair blazing.

"Ok please don't fight in here!" Ghastly stepped in.

"We'll finish this later Deathyyyy~!" I smiled

"Oh yeah, and you're going down!"

"Oh Hell Noz! You're going down!"

"OK just stop it!" Val stepped inbetween the two.

"Peri you agree that I'm stronger than Deathy don't you?" I called into thin air.

"Yes! Peri thinks Lu-Lu is much stronger then De-De as Lu-Lu is Lu-Lu and Peri wuvs Lu-Lu!" Peri giggled appearing in a flash. My little green Carbuncle flew around the room over to Skulduggery. "Mr. Bone man has a big hat, and Peri loves Mr. Bone man's big hat" Peri said sitting on his hat.

"Ok now won't you tell us about you?" Skulduggery asked.

"Fine but not here, it's crowded." I complained pointing at the large room. The group turned and started walking into another room.

* * *

So yeah I hope you loved it! I love making it XD Please comment on it, and love me!

Tell me if I made any mistakes and such...

So bye bye

From Peachy XD


End file.
